


With Blood

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Series: The Twin Champions [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Garrett and Marian are twins. </p><p>Garrett earned the title of Champion defending the streets of Kirkwall.</p><p>Marian earned the title in blood.</p><p>Or the aftermath of a duel with the Quanri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Blood

Garrett earned the title of Champion defending the streets.

It was a simple choice, when they had to decide who would go after the Arishok. Marian had always been on better terms with the Qunari than Garrett; if anyone could talk sense into the man, it would be her. The split ways around Lowtown, their friends splitting with them. What was worth an hour of debate was forced into a minute of frantic planning. As the flames licked the city around them, it was decided.  Fenris, Varric and Aveline would go with Marian. Garrett, Anders and Merrill would stay to keep the residents of Lowtown safe.

The stood at the edge of Hightown before parting ways. The chaos around them roared, and despite his familiarity with fire at his fingertips, Garrett felt far removed from the fire that raged around them. The rest of the party had exchanged words of luck, nothing too long, and all was left was the twins to part ways. The last of the Hawkes in Kirkwall.

That made Garrett sick to think about. First Bethany. Then Carver. Barely a month ago, Mother. If Marian vanished on him, he’d be left with nothing but smoke. 

“Don’t get caught by any Templars,” Marian said. She was likely thinking the same thing as he was; while she didn’t show fear openly, Garrett had long ago learned her tells. The way her eyes seemed to dart across them all was a giveaway to her terror. She pointed to Merrill and Anders.  ”Any of you. I’m not going through this hell just to bust your asses out of the Gallows.”

“We’ll do our best to keep our fireballs subtle.”  Garrett said. He reached forward, placing his hand on his sister’s shoulder. The leather of her armor seemed more thin than usual under his gauntlets. He knew why Marian wore her current armor instead of plated steel, no rogue benefited from excess noise, but it still made him nervous. “Be careful? No unnecessary risks?”

Marian just smirked at that. “You know me and my risks. We’re two of a kind. But I think Aveline will be able to keep me in line.” Garrett shot a look at Aveline who gave him a short nod. She’d try. His gaze turned to Varric he nodded as well.  When he looked at Fenris, all he got was a raised chin and defiant eyes. If he didn’t know Fenris better he would have misread the gesture. But now it was clear.

_No one will harm her while I stand._

 Garrett nodded. He looked down at Marian who seemed to be giving the same gesture to Anders and Merrill. When she noticed him staring, she reached up to wrap Garrett in a tight hug. When she spoke next, it was a whisper. “Be safe, little brother.”

Garrett pretended the wetness in his eyes was due to the smoke. “You too, big sister.”

 And with that, his twin and their friends departed, leaving them to deal with the flames of Lowtown. 

The fight was not easy. There was plenty of destruction to be had, and with all of their magic, plenty of trust to be earned. But at the end of the fight, the facts were the facts. The city remained standing while his sister took on the Arishok. The citizens of Kirkwall had been spared. The magic him and his friends wielded was untouchable to the night commander for their work. 

It was enough to crown Garrett champion. His hard work. His take down of a few high generals with nothing but a staff and some determination.

He got off easy. Marian payed for her title with blood. 

* * *

 

Varric was the one who came down to tell him. 

It was barely ten minutes after the invasion stopped. Maybe less. Garrett and his fellow mages were still recovering from the work of the fight, only expending energy to help the wounded. When Varric appeared near the makeshift clinic they’d set up, Garrett hadn’t even noticed him at first. Until he heard his name.

“Garrett.”

That was what did it. Because Varric? He never called Hawke his first name unless Marian was around.

He looked up. His staff felt heavier on his back and when he saw the expression on Varric’s face, he felt a sudden wave of cold run over him. When he took in that Varric was alone, he could feel something inside him snap.

“We have to-” Varric didn’t finish; Garrett was already running.

He could hear Anders close behind him as he sprinted all the way to the keep. His lungs burned from the effort, every last inch of his body complained from the strain, but he couldn’t slow down. When he made his way through Hightown, no one bother to stop him from running past. 

He ran through the doors of the Keep and stopped in his tracks. How could he not? Because right there, on the ornate tile, next to a dead Arishok, was blood. Pools of blood. And in the center of it all, one of his sister’s prized pair of daggers.

Garrett couldn’t breathe. No. Maker, no. Not her too. No, no, no, no-

“Hawke.” That caught his attention. He turned his gaze towards the ornate stairs. Sitting on one of them was Fenris, his broadsword over his back. He seemed to be shaking slightly in his spot. In his hands was Marian’s other dagger. Garrett could barely make it out given how both it and the dagger was covered in blood. 

“Fenris.” Hawke didn’t recognize his voice when he spoke. It was off kilter, both grave and broken, both harsh and fractured. Like he was towing the line between a rage or sorrow that could devour him. “Where is Marian?”

There was a long pause. He pointed up towards the Viscount’s quarters. Even from his spot down here, Garrett could see light pulsate from the cracks of the door. “They took her there. The mages. For healing.” His gaze fell to his lap. “They will not let anyone see her.” 

That was all Garrett need. He rushed up the steps, until he made his way to the door. Before the Templar guarding the door could stop him, he thrust it open, forcing his way inside. And there. And there-

There was Marian. Soaked in blood. Drenched in it. On the Viscount’s desk. She was paler than he’d ever seen her, her eyes closed. Despite the crowd of mages frantically trying to patch her together, Garrett could see her injuries through the crowd. Her armor was torn away, reveling her torso. Her torso which had been cut open, ripped apart, oh Maker, she’d been impaled, gutted like a fish-

The First Enchanter saw him. He pushed Garrett back, shutting the door behind him halfway. Said something quickly about doing all the could, he would let him know as soon as they had word, he shouldn’t have to see this. And then he was gone, back inside the room of death and Garrett was practically gone with him. 

He didn’t realize he’d sunk to his knees until the blood started to pool through his robes. There was a dead guard near the door, and while his blood had started to dry, it was wet enough to soak through his clothing. He could smell it in the air, the stench of rust and oil, and he covered his mouth with one hand to try to block the smell out. Or maybe to contain that horrid noise that was coming from his throat.

It sounded like screaming.

“Garrett, Garrett, love,” Anders was in front of him, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest. He pulled Garrett away from the door to the railing, dragging him almost. Once that was done, he crouched in front of Garrett again. “Garrett, I need you to breathe with me. _Garrett please_.” 

Anders began to count, trying to establish a rhythm Garrett attempted to follow. It didn’t work at first, but soon enough he found the dark spots dissipating in his vision. As soon as he could breathe somewhat regularly, Anders had begun to drag him into one of the side rooms, rambling something off about privacy. It worked and no one bothered them as Anders shut the door behind them and forced Garrett onto a couch. Soon enough he was sitting beside him and with that, Garrett fell apart entirely, the tears flowing in earnest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, clinging on for dear life as sobs wrenched their way out of his throat.

“She...Anders.... _she’s_ -”

“I know. I know. Shh, love. Breathe.” Garrett could feel tears drop onto his forehead. He wasn’t the only one crying. “You’re going to be okay. She’s going to be okay.”

The words were hollow and they both knew it. But for now, Garrett didn’t dare to question them. It would be an hour before they got word that Marian was stable enough to be moved, days before they knew she would pull through. Until then, Garrett held on to what he still had.

Outside the door, as Garrett sobbed, Fenris kept watch in steed for the woman he might have lost. 

If anyone noticed the tears dripping down his cheeks, they didn’t mention it. 


End file.
